During the manufacture of a display panel, several detection processes, e.g., a light-on detection process after the cell formation of the display panel, are required so as to detect deficiencies.
During the light-on detection, it is required to transmit each data signal and each gate signal separately to each corresponding pad on the display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing an existing light-on detection device, during the detection, a probe 12 in a probe block 11 of the light-on detection device is in contact with the corresponding pad on the display panel 14, so as to transmit a detection signal from a lead to the display panel 14.
The probe 12 is of low rigidity, so the display panel 14 must be of flatness sufficient to ensure that the detection signal can be inputted into the display panel 14 uniformly, so as to light on the display panel 14.
As shown in FIG. 1, the probe block 11 is secured onto a probe block base 13, and the probe 12 in the probe block 11 is in contact with the pad on the display panel, so as to transmit the detection signal to the display panel, thereby to light on the display panel and detect whether or not the display panel is a non-defective one.
The probe block 11 is of a very precise structure. FIG. 2 is a schematic view showing the appearance of the probe block 11, and FIG. 3 is a front view of the probe 12 in the probe block 11. Usually, a tip of the probe 12 is made of gold, and of a thickness about 10 μm and a width of about 20 μm. Due to the small thickness and small width, the probe 12 will be damaged somewhat every time when it is in contact with and separated from the pad on the display panel.
Currently, a size of the display panel becomes larger and larger, and for a large-sized display panel, when it is not so flat, e.g., when a corner is tilted or there is a depression in the middle of an edge, different forces will be applied to the probes 12 in the probe block 11 during the light-on detection, and some probes 12 will be over-pressurized and thereby damaged. As a result, a service life of the probe will be reduced and a detection effect will be adversely affected.